


As We Are Now

by wikipedia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Love Letters, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Workplace Relationship, kind of, these tags making it seem like there is a lot of smut but nah sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikipedia/pseuds/wikipedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the newly hired assistant at Vogue and Louis is the sports journalist who works in the opposite building. Communicating through notebooks is sort of their thing.</p><p>…featuring zayn as anna wintour, liam as the husband who spends too much time in zayn's office and niall as the unhelpful co-worker slash roommate</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Are Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipsdrifting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsdrifting/gifts).



> First I want to thank you so, so much for the fantastic prompts and I really hope that you're somewhat happy with this haha!  
> Secondly, the standard but very important: I do not know One Direction, this is a work of fiction and in no way an accurate description of them.  
> Lastly, thanks so much to my beta L - any mistakes are completely my own!!  
> All types of comments are greatly appriciated!
> 
> So without further ado...

Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened at his job. It was always the same routine, the same discussions about last night’s game, the same types of articles being written again and again. Louis loved his job, really, but it was always just… the same. So naturally, when Louis spotted a very, very handsome boy in the office opposite his, he was intrigued to say the least. The boy was quite tall with long curls hanging over his face and dressed in striped pants and a black shirt that was almost completely unbuttoned, reveling several tattoos that were littered across his chest. Louis could be dreaming, but he was quite certain that the boy was wearing golden boots as well. If this boy planned to stick around, Louis would definitely never be bored again. He waited eagerly for the moment the boy would look over so their eyes could meet. Right now, he wanted nothing more. But the day passed by and the moment never came.

It took a week. A whole damn week. Seven entire days. Okay, five but, it was still a lot and he’d grown tired of Niall’s daily complaining when he talked about the mystery boy. Louis wanted to talk about hot boys, so what? It was now Wednesday and Louis had been given a huge piece that he had to finish by the next morning, so naturally he stayed behind at the office, hours after the others had already gone home. It wasn't a rare occurrence though, Louis had stayed at the office many late evenings, working until he nearly feel asleep at his desk. Niall always said he was an idiot for doing it, when he could just as well go home and work. But Louis liked writing at the office. He was always more focused there, far away from any distractions or loud noises.

The clock had just struck ten when Louis noticed that he wasn't alone. An office across the street was lit, creating a stark contrast to the rest of the dark building. The office belonged to nonetheless than the curly-haired boy that’d been on Louis’ mind all week. The boy was constantly running around doing god knows what without even a single minute break. It was clear he was really intent on making sure his new boss was happy 168% of the time with whatever it was that he was doing.  Now he had his head bent over his desk, deep in concentration as he sorted through a stack of papers. Louis just watched him. Watched as his long fingers combed through his long hair, how his teeth bit into his lip as his eyes scanned over the papers; how he stretched his arms behind his back. How Louis was totally being a creep right now and should get back to his writing immediately. But somehow, concentrating was a wee bit hard knowing that the gorgeous boy was sitting right across him, oblivious to Louis’ presence. 

He forced his fingers to type and managed to get almost a whole page done before he caught some movement in the corner of his eye. Louis quickly looked up and noticed that the boy from across the building was standing up. Slowly, oh so slowly, the boy walked to the window and suddenly his eyes were locked with Louis’. They were hazel, Louis noticed. Confusion was evident on the boy’s face, before he broke into a wide grin and waved enthusiastically at Louis. Jesus this boy was adorable _and_ not to mention the dimples. Wow Louis was fucked. He realized he was still staring dumbly at the boy so he raised his hand to reciprocate the wave. Of course, that only made the boy smile even more, as if that was even possible. Suddenly the boy started doing weird hand motions and gestures and Louis was lost. What the hell was he doing? The boy must have realized Louis had no clue whatsoever as to what he was trying to do, so he stopped suddenly before breaking into a smile again and ran to his desk. Louis could see he had grabbed a notebook and a sharpie, the cap stuck between his teeth. A few seconds later he was walking toward the window again, pressing the notebook against the glass. _Hiiiiiiii I’m Harry! :)_ , the sign read. The strangest giggling sound escaped Louis’ mouth before he picked up a notebook of his own from one of the drawers, writing **_Hiiii Harry, I’m Louis !! :)_** , in big letters and holding it up against the window. Harry just kept on smiling before he ripped out the first page and hastily starting to write something else. _Nice to meet you Louis! :D_ , it said, but before Louis got a chance to respond, Harry was holding a new message up. _wanna play 20 questions?? :D_. Was this boy for real or just a very vivid dream Louis had created in his writing haze? He nodded slowly and Harry was already scribbling something in his notebook.  
_What animal would you like to be? And why?_  
So this is what he was doing now? Playing 20 questions with a complete stranger, although a ridiculously hot one, at 10pm using notebooks? Well Louis had certainly not expected this for a Wednesday night.  
**_I’m going to have to say monkey because they’re cute and don’t have any obligations. Also because they can jump between trees!_** , that answer was ridiculous, why did he even write that? He truly was fucked if he was already overthinking every word he said. Or wrote, but whatever. Fortunately, Harry looked amused at Louis’ answer and gestured that it was now his turn to ask a question. He decided to take a slight risk.  
**_Tell me your best pick-up line._**  
Harry deadpanned. Fuck.  
_I’m going to ignore the fact that it wasn’t actually a question_ , the first page read. Louis scoffed. Harry was now holding up a new one with a proud grin on his face.  
_Know what’s on the menu? Me-n-u_  
Louis laughed embarrassingly loud before writing out an answer. Thank god Harry couldn’t hear him. Harry was, however, not the only one with terrible pick-up lines.  
**_There’s a big sale in my bedroom right now. Clothes are now 100% off!_**  
Harry burst out laughing at that and wow if that wasn’t the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen.  
_You’re not allowed to answer your own question Louis!!_ Harry tried really hard to look like he was annoyed but he kept bursting into giggles. Fucking adorable.  
_**Sorry, couldn’t resist**_  
Harry shook his head at him and went to write down the next question.  
_Soooo…. what is your guiltiest pleasure?_ That one was easy.  
_**Watching Dirty Dancing. A LOT.**_  
_hey, Patrick Swayze could throw me in the air any day_ , Harry replied and wiggled his eyebrows. God, he was such a dork.  
_**actually, he couldn’t.**_ Harry looked at him in disbelief before pouting.  
_that’s cold louis. and insensitive._  
_**shut up. it’s my turn now anyways ! when you were little, what was your dream job?**_  
 _a window cleaner_  
 _**WHAT!? No it wasn’t!**_  
 _oh so suddenly you know me better than I know myself? It just seemed like a lot of fun!_  
 _**Cleaning? Seemed fun? Wow I cannot believe this**_  
_and once again you’re breaking the rules of this game. If you had to get married right now, who would you marry?_  
_**David Beckham. Obviously**._  
_Obviously_ , Harry wrote, giggling once again. Suddenly his face fell.  
_I’m so sorry, but I have to get back to work :((( I really liked this though_ . Louis was a bit disappointed but nodded in understanding. **_I really liked this too, Harry_** , he wrote back. Harry made a small smile and waved before he got back to his desk, already lost in his work. And when Louis left about an hour later, he saw that Harry was sound asleep on his desk. Yep, Louis was fucked.

Harry awoke with a start when the door to his office opened.  
“Oh Harry, you’re already here!”, the familiar voice of one Zayn Malik said. “Fantastic!”

Liam Payne was standing behind him, giving Harry a big smile. At first Harry had thought Liam was an employee and had awkwardly asked him about it once when Zayn had gone to select some pieces for their upcoming Autumn Sonata shoot. But Liam had just laughed and explained that he was Zayn’s boyfriend. Even though Harry kind of liked Liam, he had no idea why he was in the office so often, didn’t he have anything better to do?

“You look awfully tired Harry” Zayn commented. “You didn’t stay too late working yesterday right?” Harry just smiled and shook his head. He would just go and get a few espressos and get through this day like the good employee he was. “Alright then! First I will need you to pick up some things for me…” Zayn began and Harry quickly started scribbling down the different addresses on his pad. A faint knock on the door interrupted Zayn’s directions and Paige, the receptionist, entered with a large disposable cup in her hand.  
“So sorry to bother you Mr. Malik, but I believe this was just delivered to you Harry.” she said and held the cup out for him. Harry simply stared at it in disbelief, making Paige sigh before placing it on his desk. _Thought you might need this :) x_  was written in red letters on the cup. Harry just kept on staring at it.  
“It’s a cup Harry, have you not seen one before?” Zayn said, deadpan, before continuing on with his instructions. Harry quickly turned to look into Louis’ office, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“You did what!?”  
“I sent him a cup of coffee, no big deal!” Louis explained. Niall and Louis was out for lunch at the nearby Vapiano and Louis had told everything about the fit boy from across the street. Louis had, to his disappointment, not seen Harry at all since the night before.  
Niall shook his head. “That’s kind of creepy Louis”  
“What! How is that creepy!?” he replied indignantly.  
“You don’t even know the guy” Niall answered around a mouth full of pasta. “And besides, how did you even know where to send it?”  
“We had a connection, okay!” Louis huffed out. “He was the one who started it!” Niall did not look convinced. “And I just told them to give it to Harry at Vogue.”  
“How do you know he works at Vogue?” Niall asked with a raised eyebrow.  
“Because everyone knows that’s the Vogue building?”  
“Well I certainly didn’t” he smiled and grabbed a rather large pizza slice from Louis’ plate.  
“You’ve been working opposite that building longer than I!”  
“So?”  
Louis sighed loudly. “I was just trying to be nice that’s all”  
“Right. Okay. Pints tonight?”  
Louis scoffed. “Fine”.

Harry felt like he’d been all over London in just a few hours and was absolutely exhausted when he returned to the office. After handing over a few things to Paige he went to hang some of the clothing in Zayn’s office but Zayn, however, wasn’t there. Instead he found Liam lounging in his chair and reading through and old copy of the magazine.  
“Oh hi Harry!” he said with the same bright smile as always. “Zayn went to talk some things over with Frank, but he’ll be back soon I believe!”  
Harry nodded and made his way toward his own office before Liam’s voice made him come to a halt. “Who was the coffee from by the way? You know, from this morning?”  
“Uh… No one” Harry blushed. He’d completely forgot about the coffee from Louis, having been busy all day.  
“Oh come on, you can tell me” Liam insisted with a wink.  
“It’s from this guy… um, Louis. He works in the office opposite me and we were both working late yesterday and sort of… wrote notes to each other through the window?” Harry said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck.  
“Aww that is adorable!” Liam exclaimed. “He cute?”  
Harry laughed nervously. “Yeah, very”, he responded, making Liam clap his hands together excitedly. Suddenly Harry got an idea.  
“Do you happen to know which company’s in those offices?”  
“Oh my god, you’re planning on sending him something back, aren’t you? This is just too adorable!” Liam grinned. “It’s ESPN I think!”  
“ESPN” Harry repeated. “Okay, uh.. thank you.”  
“No problem, Harry. Be sure to keep me updated, right?”  
“Sure” Harry replied with a smile and went into his office.

When Louis returned to his office the next morning, still a bit disappointed that there hadn’t been a sight of Harry the previous day, he noticed a small light blue box on his desk. Confused Louis picked it up and turned it over in his hand and written on the back was _Thank you, I really did :) xx._ Harry. Was Louis dreaming? He was, wasn’t he? In what universe would the fittest boy Louis had ever laid eyes on, send the creep Louis something back? With not only one, but _two_ x’s? Carefully he opened the small box, revealing a cupcake on the inside. Louis was in shock. Possibly also in love. He couldn’t believe Harry actually sent him a cupcake. He looked up to see that Harry was looking right at him, a hesitant smile on his face and notebook pressed against the window. Harry looked positively sinful in the tight, white jeans he was wearing. How the hell did he even manage to put those on?  
_Do you like it?_  
**_Love it_** , Louis wrote back.  
_Thank you so much again for the coffee_ , Harry’s next sign read.  
**_It was nothing really. ps. you look cute when you sleep_.** Louis regretted writing it the second he held it up. That was seriously on a whole new level of creepy. But Harry was blushing instantly when he read the sign and it was so endearing that Louis had to shut his eyes for a while to calm down.  
**_How late was it when you left?_** Louis asked.  
_I didn’t….. Oops,_ Harry was quick to write back. Louis laughed loudly.  
**_That’s kind of stupid_**  
Harry pouted. It was utterly adorable. _Heeyyyyyyyy :(((_  
Louis was just about to write a reply when a dark haired man stepped into Harry’s office. A dark haired man Louis quickly realized was none other than the Vogue editor-in-chief Zayn Malik. You had to be blind to think that Zayn was anything other than drop-dead gorgeous, but somehow his eyes immediately darted back to Harry. Harry waved to him apologetically before following Zayn out of the room.  
“Niall you loser, you won’t believe what Harry just sent me!!” he shouted as he took off toward Niall’s office.

Harry’s days was hectic to say the least. He did everything from fetching coffee at photo shoots to attending fancy cocktail parties and giving inputs to new layouts in the magazine. He'd been to so many different places in just a few weeks that he was starting to get a bit dizzy. But at the same time he absolutely loved it. Every day was completely different and never ever boring. Okay, except for that one time he’d spent three hours putting stamps on the invites to the Met Gala. And it wasn’t even _that_ boring since there was an awful lot of famous people invited. Harry just might have died a little when he put a stamp on a golden envelope addressed to Beyoncé. He was quick to tell Louis about it as well who fake fainted when he read it. They talked, well wrote, to each other quite a lot whenever Harry was in his office and even Zayn had started commenting on it.  
“Honestly, why don’t you just ask for his number?” Zayn asked once when they were at some gallery opening. “It’s getting a bit ridiculous.”  
“Nah, I think it’s cute” Liam interjected with a dreamy look on his face.  
“It’s highly impractical. Not to mention time consuming” Zayn continued.  
Liam ignored him completely. “Like the beginning a romance movie” he said and sighed happily.  
Despite Zayn being Harry’s boss, they’d sort of become friends over the few weeks Harry had worked for him. He’d been a bit intimidating at first, but when you got to know him Zayn was very kind, generous and really funny at times. He and Liam were so good together, complementing each other perfectly and Harry may or may not be a bit jealous. Harry really liked Liam as well, although he still had no idea what Liam did for a living except spending an awful lot of time with Zayn.  
“Will you both shut up” Harry interrupted.  
Liam and Zayn just laughed at him.

It wasn’t long before Harry found himself alone at the office again one evening, and to his delight, Louis was there as well. They waved to each other before Harry wrote out _I have an idea_ on his notebook.  
**_oooh I’m intrigued, what is it?_** Louis was quick to respond.  
Harry snorted loudly. _Let’s play charades!!!!! :D :D :D_  
Louis did not look amused. **_Why?_**  
_Why not?_ Harry countered, and Louis shrugged and gestured for Harry to begin. Harry grinned widely before tracing a lighting bolt on his forehead with his finger and waving an invisible wand in front of him.  
**_Harry Potter!_** Louis had written in his notebook with a proud grin on his face. He looked lost in thought for a while before pinching his nose and putting his other arm over his elbow.  
_Elephant. way too easy Louis…_  
**_oh yeah? yours wasn’t that hard either !!_**  
Harry started dancing wildly and could see Louis burst out into laughter. Harry wanted nothing else than to hear it. It was actually something Harry had thought about a lot, how Louis’ voice sounded. Maybe it was silly to be thinking so much about someone’s voice but Harry just couldn’t stop. He was desperate to hear it.  
**_Middle-aged drunk dad dancing at a family barbecue?_**  
Harry was positively outraged.  
_NO._  
And Louis laughed so much that his eyes crinkled in the corners and Harry kind of wanted to punch his stupidly beautiful face.  
**_Aw I’m sorry, go on then?_** he held up with a smug grin.  
_I don’t wanna play anymore_ , Harry’s sign read which only made Louis laugh again. Harry did try to keep a straight face, but it was infectious so Harry just couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

  
“Niaaaaaall” Louis whined loudly as he threw himself over the other boy’s lap on the couch. “Why does he have to be so pretty? What kind of injustice is that?” They were at home, watching some stupid football game, which wasn’t stupid at all really because Louis loved football, but everything not-Harry was kind of stupid.  
“Mate. Fucking do something about it already so I don’t have to listen to your whiny ass all day.”  
Louis continued on as if he hadn’t heard a single syllable of what Niall just said.  
“I mean everything about him is so pretty, you know? Like his eyes, have I mentioned his eyes?”  
 Niall sighed loudly. “Once or twice” he muttered. “And his legs are just so long and nice and his hair always looks so good and soft and oh my god his trousers are always so tight, how does he even manage that Niall?” Niall just hit him on the head. Yeah Louis definitely needed some new friends. “DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT ALREADY!” the blonde boy shouted. “Ow Niall, no need to be so rude about it.” he answered and rubbed his head a little. “And I can’t do something about it! He’s literally perfect and I’m just Louis. Plain old Louis with nothing to offer”  
That earned him another slap on the head.  
“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. He’d be crazy not to be half in love with you already”, Niall stated and took a huge swig of his beer. Louis perked up.  
“That…. is actually really sweet of you to say”  
The other boy shrugged. “I have my moments”  
“It is also not true” he went on. “He’s pretty and I’m sad Niall. You have to cuddle me”  
Niall just shook his head. “You’re such an idiot” he muttered. But he complied anyways.

  
“Hello? I’m home?” Harry’s voice called out in their tiny studio flat. They’d been looking for an affordable, not too shabby place for months until one of Harry’s mates from Holmes Chapel had subletted it to them. London was surprisingly expensive and with both of them having quite low-paying jobs at the time, finding a place had been an absolute nightmare. Harry couldn’t even remember how many couches he’d slept on during those few months. But Harry’s salary was a little higher now with his job at Vogue and he’d been thinking about suggesting they find a place that was a little nicer and most importantly, bigger.  
“Good evening Harold!” Ed’s voice answered. The ginger-haired lad emerged from the kitchen and threw his arms around Harry and spun him around; Harry clinging desperately onto Ed’s shoulders. “Perfect timing, dinner’s just ready” Ed said giddily and put Harry down after his desperate complaints. Harry straightened his shirt and smacked the other man on the shoulder. “You cooked?” he said, surprise evident in his voice.  
“Nah mate, ordered some Chinese” Ed replied, handing him a beer in the process.  
Harry had met Ed at a pub back in Holmes Chapel when they both performed songs at open mic night. Ed had suggested that they’d write music together, but Harry had only done it for fun really. He really loved music, he did, but not so much that he wanted to pursue it as a career. He joked around a lot about being Ed’s manager and honestly it wasn’t that far off since Harry had helped him land a few of his gigs. Most recently Harry had convinced Zayn to hire him for the Vogue Spring Social, although it didn’t take that much convincing since Zayn fell in love with Ed’s music immediately. Him and Liam had almost spent that entire night dancing to his songs.  
“You know, I have this gig on Saturday night” Ed announced when they were sat at their miniscule kitchen table. “It’s at this bar downtown, not very big or anything but it’s something yeah?”  
“Wow that’s great Ed! Oh I bet Zayn and Liam wants to come too!” Harry replied, already whipping out his phone to text his boss. A few months ago, Harry would never even thought about ever wanting to invite his boss out to a bar. But Zayn was different and Harry couldn’t have asked for a better employer. Not even a whole minute later, his phone was buzzing with Zayn’s answer.  
_We’ll defo be there !!_  
Ed grinned widely as he flashed him the screen before giving Harry a smirk.  
“Now that’s settled, any news on Louis?”

It was Saturday night and Niall had convinced Louis to come with him to a bar where some guy was playing. Louis had been hesitant at first, feeling quite tired from the past week but now he was so happy he’d decided to come with.  
“He’s sick mate! How’d you hear about him?” Louis shouted to Niall that was swaying along to the music beside him.  
“Met him at an Irish pub a couple weeks ago! Told him to give me a ring before his next show” the blonde boy answered. The man on stage strummed his final chord and the crowd erupted into applause and loud cheers, Louis and Niall being among the absolute loudest.  
“Fucking brilliant!” Louis continued after the crowd had settled down a bit.  
“We can go meet ‘im, if you want?” Niall asked if the answer wasn’t already obvious, but Louis nodded exaggeratedly anyway before suddenly stopping.  
“WAIT. I have to go for a wee first.” Louis burst out and ran away before Niall got the chance to answer.

Louis was just about to pull his jeans up, when he felt something splash his thigh. Had someone actually just peed on him? What the actual fuck? He whipped his head to the side in lighting speed, a look of pure horror on his face and was met with the hazel eyes of none other than Harry. Louis’ mouth dropped open, and he must have looked like a complete idiot as he just stared at the other boy in disbelief for what was definitely not an acceptable length of time to be staring at someone in the urinals.  
“Oops?” Harry said with a smile on his face. His voice was not at all what Louis had expected. It was deep and slow like honey and Jesus Christ when did Louis start to think like a fucking romance novel. And he had certainly not been prepared for the dimples that were at least ten times worse to see up-close.  
“Hi”, Louis said, a bit breathless. “Wait, did you just pee on me?”  
“Well…oops?”  
“Is that all you have to say in your defense? I sincerely hope you never get charged for anything”  
Harry cackled. Actually fucking cackled. And somehow it was the best thing he’d heard all week, maybe even all year.  
“I’m very, very sorry Louis. I guess I just got a bit too excited when I saw who you were” Harry spoke, his voice soft and he swear he could listen to him reading the whole dictionary without ever getting bored.  
“Excited?” Louis teased with a raised eyebrow.  
“Uh.. I mean like, excited like, to speak to you. For real, I mean, not excited like..” Harry stuttered out, flustered, his face completely red.  
“I’m just messing with you” Louis laughed.  
“Um, are you guys done or…?” a voice suddenly said behind them. Louis realized that his jeans were still hanging on his thighs and hastily pulled them up. The voice turned out to be none other than the performer Louis had been absolutely mesmerized about just a few minutes ago, Ed.    
“Oh hey Ed!” Harry said and enveloped the man in a hug. No Louis was definitely not jealous. “Sick show tonight man, as always”.  
“Aw thank you Harry love” Ed replied and went to ruffle his curls. Okay now Louis was jealous.  
“You guys know each other?” Louis questioned.  
“Yes! Louis, meet Ed, my very talented, soon to be super mega famous roommate. Ed, meet Louis!” Harry spoke enthusiastically.  
“Hey, that’s all I get? Louis? Super ultra mega handsome, talented, caring and wonderful Louis has a better ring to it, don’t you think?” Ed laughed, surprisingly.  
“Ahh Louis. You’re exactly how I pictured you. Great meeting you, I’ve heard a lot about you. All great things, I can assure you” he said and winked. What. Harry looked completely mortified and Louis went completely silent. Harry talked about him? Did this mean? No, it didn’t mean anything and he should just stop thinking things like that right now. Actually just stop thinking in general, really.  
“Right” Ed continued after a few beats of silence. “Why don’t you guys join Niall, Zayn, Liam and me for drinks, yeah?”  
They both nodded.

“So Harry. Spill.”  
It was Monday morning and he’d just entered his office, large cup of coffee in his hand and ready to face another hectic week. Liam and Zayn were sitting behind his desk, looking at him expectantly. They’d left quite soon after Ed’s gig on Saturday, but not before winking an excessive amount to Harry after they had been introduced to Louis.  
“There’s nothing to tell” Harry answered with a shrug.  
“Nothing to tell? C’mon Harry I can’t even begin to describe the amount of sexual tension between you and that boy.” Liam said in disbelief, Zayn eagerly nodding beside him.  
“There was no such thing!” Harry replied. “And nothing happened! We talked, it was wonderful and probably the highlight of my fucking year, and then we went home. Separately.”  
“Aww Zaynie, our little boy is in love” he said with a dreamy expression on his face.  
“Shut up” Harry muttered.  
“Ah, you see, he’s not denying it” Zayn pointed out.  
“Well, he’s certainly not the only one.” Liam added. “Louis feels the same way, 100%”  
“I know it’s just so obvious? Harry you have to ask him out. Right now. Using the sign thing you guys do” Zayn continued.  
“Ugh that is just the cutest” Liam marveled.  
Harry yelled at them to leave his office and spent the following ten minutes pacing around his office. Should he really take a chance with Louis? What if he didn’t feel the same way at all? What if he secretly hated Harry? Okay, he was pretty sure he didn’t _hate_ him but… maybe he thought Harry was just some awkward dork or something? Then he noticed Louis. Louis who looked so, so beautiful with windswept hair and a small smile on his lips, his cerulean eyes capturing Harry with a single glance. Louis waved at him and Harry made a decision.  
_Louis, would you like to go out with me?  
**I’d love to**_ , said the immediate reply, and later, Harry could’ve sworn he was flying on his way home.

  
  
“NIALL HORAN YOU GET HERE THIS SECOND” Louis shouted over the speakers in the living room blasting Bon Jovi.  
“Need an opinion on outfit number 17?” he mumbled as he walked in to Louis’ room. “They all look great, Lou.”  
“Ugh I need to find friends who actually care about fashion. This is simply not working out.”  
“Mate, you could wear a damn garbage bag and Harry would say it’s the best outfit he’s ever seen, Jesus fucking Christ” he sighed as he went back into the living room. Louis shook his head. “I hate you!” he called out. “But you’re right. This does look great.”

Lips, lips, lips, was the only thing running through Louis’ mind. He’d met Harry outside of the surprisingly fancy sushi place at 8 and the boy had looked absolutely dashing in a black shirt with small white hearts splattered across it and a bright smile on his face. Now they were just finishing dessert and, well, seeing Harry’s pink lips wrapped around a spoonful of ice cream did not exactly make things easy for Louis. He needed those lips everywhere on him like, right now. He signaled for the bill, which arrived in under three minutes but felt like forever. Louis quickly paid, ignoring Harry’s loud protests and soon enough they were standing opposite each other on the pavement outside.  
“So”, Louis began.  
“So”, Harry replied.  
But before Louis could even think about a reaction, their lips collided. And maybe it was rushed, messy and a little too much teeth, but honestly, it was absolutely fucking wonderful. Harry tasted like chocolate ice cream and red wine and Louis eagerly pressed him closer, wanting more and more. He pressed open mouthed kissed along his jaw and Harry threw his head back with a moan.  
“Please t-take me to you bedroom. I heard, ugh, clothing is 100% o-off there” Harry stammered out. It took a while for Louis to understand the reference and he would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so damned turned on.  
“Yes, okay, yes” he managed and they stumbled into a cab that was parked a few feet away. Louis rattled off his address before they continued to kiss messily, the cab driver just rolling her eyes in the mirror. They arrived at his building a few minutes later and the second they stepped into the elevator Louis’ jeans were down to his ankles, Harry on his knees in front of him. His lips truly were sinful as they wrapped around Louis’ leaking cock, sucking gently on the head.  
“Shit” he mumbled and put his hands in Harry’s hair, which made Harry fucking moan and Louis’ body shake with pleasure from the vibrations. Okay, so that was a thing. Louis gripped tighter and Harry gasped around him, bobbing his head along his length enthusiastically. He could probably come from just looking at Harry, if he was being completely honest. The boy looked utterly wrecked stretched around his cock and it was the hottest thing Louis had ever seen. “Harry, I’m gonna… fuck” he spoke before he came, Harry swallowing most of it and the rest running down his chin. Harry rose to an upright position on his slightly wobbly legs and Louis surged forward to capture his lips with his own. He could taste himself in Harry’s mouth as he undid the boy’s pants with shaking hands. His dick was painfully hard and leaking with pre-come and it only took a few strokes before Harry was coming too. They kept kissing lazily, sloppily and wonderful for a while before Harry giggled.  
“I can’t believe we just got each other off in an elevator” he said between giggles. The elevator was standing still on Louis’ floor, but the doors had closed long ago.  
“Oh my god what if any of my neighbors caught us” Louis said before joining in with Harry’s giggling. “Shit they still could” he continued in realization. Harry had come on his face and a little in his hair and Louis’ hand was covered with it. He hit the button to open the doors and their giggles continued as Louis opened the door to his flat. None of them bother to go to the bathroom, instead opting for the cleaning wipes Louis found in a kitchen cabinet. Still laughing, they threw themselves onto the bed, tangling their limbs together and exchanging kisses before finally falling asleep.

Louis woke up the next morning cold and alone. Harry hadn’t left, had he? No, he definitely hadn’t since he could smell something delicious coming from the kitchen. He couldn’t be since Niall was a horrible cook. Well, so was he but…  
Throwing on a pair of sweatpants, he walked out to the fantastic sight of Harry flipping pancakes in his underwear. God, he could wake up to this every day, he found himself thinking. Maybe it was too soon to be thinking that, maybe he was crazy. But how could he not be crazy when this boy existed. Harry turned to him with a smile as he handed over, what seemed to be at least the fifth pancake to Niall who was sitting at the table. Louis hadn’t even noticed him.  
“We’re keeping this one” Niall announced and drowned the fresh pancake in maple syrup before swallowing it whole. Louis shook his head at him but couldn’t help but laugh anyway.  
“Hi” he said as he walked up to Harry.  
“Hi” he replied and pressed his lips to Louis’. Yeah, he was absolutely gone for this dorky, curly-haired boy.  
“I’m glad you guys finally got your shit together, but ew.” Niall stated, trying to look annoyed but failing miserably. He was crying happy tears on the inside, Louis could tell.  
“I'm glad I was stood next to you at the urinals” Louis said to Harry. ”..if I had to get someone's pee splashed on me, I'd much rather have your pee than his pee.” Louis stated, nodding in Niall’s direction.  
“Fucking wankers making the bloody urinals seem romantic” Niall muttered under his breath. Harry and Louis could do nothing else but laugh.


End file.
